eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4846 (29 April 2014)
After watching Jane drive away Denise panics and packs a suitcase. She’s delayed by Peter and feels hugely guilty when he says he’s glad Ian’s got her. Peter heads upstairs to see Ian and Denise sneaks out. Ian claims to Peter he doesn’t know why Jane’s gone. Patrick finds Denise in the B&B; he tells her got the first plane home as soon as he heard the news about Lucy. Denise bursts into tears and Patrick holds her, letting her cry. Denise tells him Jane’s gone and confesses that she’s leaving Ian too. She confides the panic she felt when she heard Lucy died, knowing it meant she couldn’t leave. She explains she’s being the bravest she can; she wishes she loved Ian but doesn’t. Denise thinks Patrick’s going to tell her she can’t go but instead he calls her a cab. Denise phones Libby and finds out she isn’t going to be in until later. Patrick delays the cab, he thinks it’ll give Denise time to talk to Ian but then realises she isn’t planning on saying goodbye. Denise thinks if she sets one foot in the Beales’ she’ll never leave; Patrick assures her she’s not a bad person. As Denise is driven away she passes Ian and starts to cry. Peter’s bought some herbal relaxants; he tells Lola he’s going to stay with Ian for the night but puts her off visiting. Later, Denise trudges back home, unable to go through with leaving Ian. Ian spots her case in the kitchen but doesn’t say anything. He heads upstairs for a bath and Denise fights back tears as she puts her engagement ring back on. Max looks at a photo of Lucy on the LB Lettings website. Carol visits and tells him Robbie’s gene test has come back negative but she hasn’t heard from the rest of the family. In the café, Tina takes a photo of Sonia wearing her new top to send to Martin. A tired Carol comes in post chemotherapy. Sonia tells Carol she and Martin might be going out. Carol’s pleased Martins stepping up and Sonia says she knows he’ll be there if it comes to it. Tina has to leave work and Jake offers to help out. Before Tina goes, Sonia confides her worries about whether Martin will call and also whether she will be attractive without breasts? Tina assures her she’s amazing, so much more than her boobs. Later, Tina and Tosh are all set to go clubbing when Sonia arrives at the Vic for a family drink with Carol, Bianca and Max. Tina overhears Sonia mention she’s not going out with Martin. Max proceeds to get very drunk and makes a toast to absent friends. Bianca realises Sonia still hasn’t told Martin about the genetic test results. Carol and Max lecture Sonia and she decides to go home. Carol and Bianca try to take a drunken Max home and he rambles about Lauren and Lucy. Tina and Tosh are about to head for the bus when Tina spots Sonia sitting alone in the Square Gardens. Tina tells Tosh she’ll catch her up then joins Sonia. Tina makes Sonia promise to go to her consultation and find out what her options are. Sonia’s still worried about losing her breasts; Tina explains that when she likes someone they’re beautiful in her eyes no matter what they look like – Martin should be the same. Sonia kisses Tina, who kisses her back more passionately… Cast Sonia Fowler.........................................Natalie Cassidy Tina Carter.................................Luisa Bradshaw-White Denise Fox................................................Diane Parish Peter Beale...................................................Ben Hardy Ian Beale..............................................Adam Woodyatt Patrick Trueman...................................Rudolph Walker Whitney Dean.......................................Shona McGarty Lauren Branning...............................Jacqueline Jossa Max Branning............................................Jake Wood Carol Jackson...................................Lindsey Coulson Bianca Butcher......................................Patsy Palmer Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh....................Rebecca Scroggs Mick Carter................................................Danny Dyer Jake Stone.............................................Jamie Lomas Masood Ahmed......................................Nitin Ganatra Jane Beale..............................................Laurie Brett Shabnam Masood.............................Rakhee Thakrar Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes